My Guardian Angel
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Co-written with John'sAngel: Kaylee Roberts fell into a world of drugs and non-trustworthy people. Her high school crush, Jeff Hardy, is back in her life and tries to show her a world without the dangers. Will she allow him to help her or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

"We are finally home!!!!" Jeff exclaimed as he and Matt walked into Matt's house after a long road trip.

"Yes, its good to be home," Matt agreed as he dumped his bags on the kitchen floor.

"I'm so looking foward to just relaxing and sitting my butt on the couch."

"No can do, bro."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Its Shannon's 29th birthday today! We are taking him out."

"Where are we going?"

"He wants to go to the Men's Club in Raleigh."

"What is the Men's club?"

Matt only smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Picture this: beautiful women dancing and willing to do anything to make you happy."

"Oh my God," he said quietly, heading toward his bedroom.

"That is a good idea, bro. Go get ready. We have to pick up Shannon in about another hour," Matt yelled up the stairs.

Jeff smirked as he plopped on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know why, but for the past few days he began to think about his high school crush, Kaylee Roberts.

He and Kaylee met in Art class their freshman year. Although he never admitted it, he always had a crush on her, but was to chicken to tell her. He remembered having shoulder length blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes anyone could have. Her smile was contagious, and even if he was in the worst mood possible, she could always make him smile.

"Kaylee. I wonder what she's doing now," Jeff asked himself with a smile.

Meanwhile, a blonde girl just entered the Men's Club, almost feeling dread. Kaylee was not proud of working at a gentlemen's club, and really didn't like how strange men smacked her butt when they got close or trying to feel anything. One thing that kept her working there: the money was awesome!

"Hey Kaylee!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched her best friend, Callie, walk into the backstage area. "The place is already packed tonight!"

"Well, that's good. We should get some good tips then," she said as she pulled out her make up bag and started applying foundation.

"I'm going to look for something to wear. Be back soon!" Callie said as she walked off.

Once Kaylee watched Callie leave the room and made sure no one else was back there, she quickly pulled out a plastic bag filled with a white powdery substance. She quickly made up a thin line and snorted the drug up her nose. "Now I feel better," Kaylee whispered.

About an hour later, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane entered through the doorway of the Men's Club. Jeff really didn't want to be there. He really wanted to be at home relaxing, but it was his friend's birthday.

"Its my birthday!" Shannon screamed. "Bring on the fun!"

Jeff just laughed at his friend as the four settled at a table, close to the stage. Within minutes, they watched the first woman come on the stage in a slinky, sexy red mini dress. She started dancing around the stage, paying attention to a few of the guys in the front row, eventually taking off her dress.

"She's hot!" Matt nudged Jeff, who only nodded in agreement.

About another 20 minutes later, Callie left the stage. The crowd was applauding and cheering, and she had a big smile on her face as she walked backstage.

"The crowd is loud and great!" she told Kaylee, who was dressed in Daisy Duke jean shorts, a sleeveless flannel shirt tied underneath her breasts and of course a cowboy hat.

"Alright, well wish me luck," she said as she headed on stage.

The music started and of course the guys started whistling as she walked on the stage, flashing a big smile. She did a few turns on the pole and wiggled around in front of the guys.

"Matt, does that girl look familiar to you?" Jeff asked as he watched the girl continue to dance.

"No, but I can't really see her face," Matt replied.

Jeff continued to study the woman as she danced around some more, teasing some of the guys in the front row by slowly un-tying her shirt. Once her shirt was un-tied, she threw her hat into the crowd, allowing her blonde hair to spill just a little past her shoulders. Jeff's eyes got bigger as he finally made the recognition.

Jeff nudged his brother. "Dude, I do recognize her!"

"Who is she?" Matt asked.

"The girl I had a crush on in high school, and still do. That's Kaylee!"


	2. Chapter 2

**We want to thank HighflyinJeffHardy for the review!**

"No way, really? That can't be her..." Matt said, taking a hard look at the buxom blonde.

I'm positive man, that's her!" Jeff said, shaking his brother's shoulder.

"She sure has filled out since high school-" Matt started.

"Hey!" Jeff gave Matt a slight shove.

"Oh, sorry sorry."

"Man, how'd she end up here?" Jeff asked himself.

"I know, who'd have thunk it?" Matt replied.

"She doesn't belong in a place like this." Jeff said, shaking his head.

"What can you do, man?" Shannon asked.

"Somethin, I'll figure out somethin." Jeff said, keeping his eyes on the girl he thought he once knew. She turned in their direction and swayed her hips. It wasn't till then that she realized whom she was dancing for. She locked eyes with Jeff and then quickly turned the other way.

"I gotta get outta here." Jeff said, quickly getting out of his seat.

-"Tonight was great, huh?" Callie asked as she put on her jacket.

"Uh, yeah sure." Kaylee said.

"Ok, and don't forget the split shift next Friday, all right?" Callie reminded.

"Gotcha. See you then." Kaylee said, walking out the back exit. As she walked, she couldn't shake the feeling she got seeing Jeff again. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe the guy just looked like Jeff. Maybe he didn't recognize her.

"Kaylee!" Jeff called.

"Whoa- Jesus, don't sneak up on me!" Kaylee chastised.

"I'm sorry, I just, I had to see you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Its been a long time," Kaylee said nervously.

"Yeah, it has."

"So..." Jeff began, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, obviously I'm working here," Kaylee said with a smile.

"Sorry, dumb question. How did you end up working at a strip club? You had so many plans in high school."

"Jeff," Kaylee said leaning on her car, "Its a long story..."

"I have plenty of time."

Before Kaylee could say anything more, she and Jeff watched a man walk toward them. He was about six foot tall, had dark brown hair and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Kaylee, we need to go," the man said.

Jeff watched the guy talk, and then looked at Kaylee again. "Kay, who is this?"

"Jeff, this is Rick...my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?"

"You sound surprised, rainbow," Rick said, referring to Jeff's multi-colored hair. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Jeff. Kaylee and I were best friends in high school. I'm also a professional wrestler..."

"Is that supposed to impress me or is that supposed to scare me?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"You know what, I have hurt guys bigger than you in the ring. I'm perfectly capable of hurting you too," Jeff said, clearly not intimidated by Rick.

Rick smirked. "Come on Kaylee," he said forcefully grabbing her hand, "We need to get going."

Reluctantly, Kaylee agreed. "It was really good to see you again, Jeff," she said giving him a quick hug.

Jeff then dug out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket. "This piece of paper has my cell phone number and Matt's cell phone number. Call me anytime-day or night."

"Thanks," she whispered before walking with Rick toward his truck.

Feeling defeated, Jeff jammed his hands in his jeans pockets and sighed. He then noticed his brother walk toward him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So, that really was Kaylee, huh?" Matt asked as Jeff only nodded. "Was that her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Something isn't right about this situation. He is posessive and mean to her, and I can't believe she is just taking it."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I'm going to try my damnest. She's obviously back in my life for a reason, and I'm not going to sit back and let her be treated like that."

Meanwhile Rick and Kaylee were in his truck, and Kaylee could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"So, was that really a high school friend?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "He was with some friends tonight and we caught up with each other in the parking lot. Nothing else happened."

"There better not have been," Rick said as they parked the truck and walked inside her apartment. Then Rick dropped a load of cash from his jacket pocket on the kitchen table.

"Baby, look at that," he said smiling. "You can't make that kind of money at a regular job." He then grabbed the bills from Kaylee's purse and did the same thing. "We are living large!" he said as he grabbed his girlfriend and began to kiss her passionately.

The two then moved to her bedroom, and she began to get tears in her eyes as he began to get rough with her. "Rick, please your hurting me. Slow down."

He only got rougher, and she was glad that it was soon over. As usual, Rick fell asleep and Kaylee sat up in bed, just staring at him. She didn't know why, but she then started missing Jeff. Why couldn't Rick be Jeff?

Kaylee then began to think about a special high school memory she shared with Jeff. Toward their freshman year of high school, they shared their first kiss. Everyone around them always wondered why they never dated. Kaylee was now starting to wonder why herself.

She silently climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where her purse still sit on the table. She took out that plastic bag again, and prepared the white powdery substance, this time taking more than she did at the club earlier in the evening. "I miss you Jeff," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**We want to thank WolfKeeper989 and MusicLuver22 for the awesome reviews! We really appreciate it!**

**Note: The lyrics are from "Under My Skin" by Aerosmith.**

"Jeff come on, cheer up. You tried." Matt said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"I can't help it, I just can't stop thinkin' about her. She's not happy, I know she's not." Jeff said.

"You can't help someone that doesn't wanna be helped." Matt said.

"You didn't see what I saw man, I saw pain in her eyes. She wants to get outta there, I know she does." Jeff said.

"What are you gonna do?" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna help her." Jeff said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Thank goodness we pulled early shift, huh?" Callie said, looking in the mirror as she carefully applied lipstick.

"Yeah, at least it's a tamer crowd." Kaylee said, putting a few curls in her hair.

_You breathe, I breathe you in,_

_I like a lot where you been I make, you break the rules_

_You got erotical cool_

_Give a little bit, get a little bit_

_Take it for a ride, yeah_

_When you push love so far away,_

_It eats you up inside_

_There's a girl livin' under my skin_

_There's this girl and she's wearing me thin_

_And I think she's the reason_

_That it's open broken-hearted season_

_I like a lot where you been I make, you break the rules_

_You got erotical cool_

_Give a little bit, get a little bit_

_Take it for a ride, yeah_

_When you push love so far away,_

_It eats you up inside_

_There's a girl livin' under my skin_

_There's this girl and she's wearing me thin_

_And I think she's the reason_

_That it's open broken-hearted season_

Kaylee closed her eyes and swayed to the beat, hoping it'd be over soon. She was thinking of dancing, Rick, or the money. All she could think about was Jeff. As the music slowly faded, she opened her eyes and saw Jeff sitting at one of the front tables. "Jeff!" She gasped. He smiled and waved at her.

"Gimme a minute, I'll be right out." She bent down and said, to which he nodded.

"Hi." Jeff said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know, I just had to see you. I had to know you're ok." Jeff said.

"I-I'm fine. Really, I am." Kaylee assured.

"You never were a good liar, you know that?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, you've got your own life, you don't need me dumping my problems on you." Kaylee said.

"Kaylee, you're my friend, I wanna help you. Just let me." Jeff said, touching her arm, but she winced in pain.

"It's fine, really." She said, when Jeff took her arm to examine it.

"Did he do this to you?" Jeff asked.

"Just let it go, please." Kaylee begged.

"No, a man has no business puttin' his hands on you." Jeff said

"I'll be fine, just drop it." Kaylee said.

"I won't do that. Don't go back to him Kaylee."

"Look, I gotta go. Before he starts looking for me." Kaylee said before taking off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kaylee woke up confused as ever. After all this time, why is Jeff so worried about her? Why did he always want to see her? What confused her the most was the feelings she was starting to feel for Jeff. She hadn't felt like this since high school.

As she made her way into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water, the figure standing in the kitchen startled her.

"My God, Rick don't scare me like that!!!"

"Did I scare you?" he asked. Kaylee could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"What's the matter?"

"What were you doing talking to that rainbow haired freak?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"His name is Jeff, and when was I talking to him?"

"Last night in the club's parking lot. I was standing in the doorway while you two were having your...conversation."

"Oh, like I told you before, he is just a friend from high school. Nothing is going on. I promise."

Rick then slapped Kaylee across the face. "I don't believe you."

Tears started forming in Kaylee's eyes as she grabbed her cheek, a bruise starting to form. "I don't know why you don't believe me. I haven't done anything."

Still angry, Rick hit her on the other cheek, but instead of slapping, he punched her. Kaylee fell to the floor, now starting to cry even more. "Rick, please..."

Rick ignored Kaylee as he threw her on the living room couch and continued beating her. With every punch that was thrown, more blood was drawn from Kaylee's face. Soon, she was beaten to a bloody pulp and barely moving. Feeling satisfied, Rick left Kaylee's bloodied body on the living room floor. He then hovered over her barely conscious body. "You don't talk to anyone but me!" he said as he slapped her one more time. "Now, I have to go see some clients and make US some money."

Later on in the evening, Jeff drove once again to the club where Kaylee worked and waited in the parking lot. He saw some of her co-workers, and knew she should be already there, or would be coming soon. When he got to the club, he was on the phone with Matt, and knew he should probably end the conversation.

"Alright Matt, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Jeff said through the phone.

"Just be careful Jeff. Remember you think there is something going on, but if there is, she may not want help."

"I know, I know. I will see you soon."

"Ok Jeff, bye."

"Bye," Jeff said as he hung up his cell phone. He then walked inside the club, making his way to the backstage door, hoping to run into Kaylee or one of her co-workers.

As he continued to wait at a back table, Callie had just been to the bar grabbing a bottle of water and was heading toward the dressing room when she noticed Jeff, and she stopped at the table.

"Your Jeff right? Your Kaylee's friend?"

"Yeah," Jeff said standing up. "I'm guessing your one of Kaylee's co-workers."

"I'm Callie, Kaylee's best friend. Its nice to meet you," she said smiling, shaking Jeff's hand.

"Its nice to meet you too, Callie. Is Kaylee around? I was hoping to talk to her."

"She actually hasn't shown up yet...which is weird because she's usually one of the first ones here."

"Hmmm..." Jeff said. He knew something was up. Something was terribly wrong. "Callie, do you know where Kaylee lives?"

"Sure, she only lives a few blocks away. Why?"

"I want to go to her apartment and make sure she's ok. I don't know why, but for some reason I think something is wrong."

"Ok," Callie said as she grabbed a pen and napkin to write down the address for Jeff. She also wrote down a phone number. "This is my cell phone number. As soon as you know something, please give me a call."

"I will. Thanks," Jeff said as he took the napkin and headed back toward his car. He drove the few blocks, and was soon parked in front of Kaylee's apartment complex. Jeff took a deep breath, and got out of his vehicle.

"I really hope I'm wrong," he said out loud.

He took an elevator to the 3rd floor, and found Kaylee's apartment, 3C. He then softly knocked on the door. "Kaylee, its me, Jeff. Are you home?"

There was no response, and that made Jeff worry more. He knocked again, this time a little harder. The front door that was left barely open now opened up more because of the knock.

Jeff then opened the door further, and could tell there was a struggle, and blood was spattered. He then noticed the still body of Kaylee, who was still lying on the living room floor. "Kaylee!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here we are with another chapter of My Guardian Angel. We want to thank Ainat, MusicLuver22 and WolfKeeper989 for the awesome reviews!!**

**We hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and as always, please read and review!**

Jeff still couldn't believe the events that had occured earlier in the evening. After he found Kaylee, he instantly called 911, and was now waiting to hear from her doctor. He also called Matt and Callie, and both of them were with him in the hospital waiting room.

"I still can't believe this," Callie said through tears. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I have an idea," Jeff said bitterly as he glanced at Matt.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

Jeff only nodded as Callie looked at the two brothers in a confused way. "Who do you think did this, Jeff?"

Before Jeff could answer, they watched Kaylee's doctor approach them and the trio stood up to meet him. "Are you here for Kaylee Roberts?"

"Yes, we are her friends that brought her here," Jeff said. "How is she?"

"She's very lucky. There is no broken bones, she just had to get some stitches on a cut on her face and on a cut on the back of the head. She does have a concussion and I do want to keep her overnight, just for observation."

"Can we see her?" Callie asked.

"Yes this way," the doctor said as he brought them down the hall and stopped in front of her door. "Please don't stay too late. She does need her rest."

"Thanks doc," Jeff said as he watched Callie go into the room.

"Jeff, aren't you going to go in there?" his brother asked.

Jeff shook his head no. "Not yet. I'll let them talk for a moment."

"Do you really think Rick could have done this?" Matt asked.

"I haven't liked that guy since day one, Matt, and I could see him doing something like this."

A few moments later, Callie walked out of the room. "I need to get back to work. Jeff, she's asking for you."

He nodded as Matt placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to her man. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," Jeff whispered as he quietly knocked on the door and walked inside. He felt even worse for Kaylee as he saw her laying in the hospital bed, bruises covering her beautiful face.

"Hi," he whispered as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," she said, half smiling. "Listen...umm...I just want to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Jeff asked.

"I want to say thanks for finding me, for calling 911 and for sticking around to talk to me. I know that I haven't been the nicest lately."

"A thank you isn't necessary, Kaylee, but your welcome. Kay, can I ask what happened?"

"Ummm...."

Jeff then took Kaylee's hand. "Was it Rick?"

Bursting into tears, Kaylee only nodded. "We got into an argument and he first slapped me across the face. The angrier he got, the more he punched me."

The more Kaylee described the situation, the angrier Jeff got. "Kaylee, you have to call the cops."

"No I can't," she said in a panic. "If I report him, there is no telling what he will do to me, or have someone else do to me. I'm not saying anything, and you can't either."

"Kaylee..."

"Jeff, please. I'm almost begging. Don't say anything."

Reluctantly Jeff agreed. "I'm not going to say anything, as long as you say something. He should be put away for the shit he put you through."

Kaylee didn't say anything as Jeff stood up. "Listen, I should get going. I want you to know something."

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I want you to know...that I would never treat you like he does. I know that I've never told you this, but I had a crush on you in high school, and I think now that you've come back into my life, I think that crush has grown into love."

Kaylee was so touched at Jeff just confessed. Secretly, she loved him as well and wished it would be so easy to say ok and for them to be together. Unfortuantely, it wasn't that simple.

"Kaylee, please say something," Jeff said nervously.

"Jeff...I'm so sorry, but its not the right time. My life is just to complicated to walk away from and I just don't think it would work out."

Jeff could feel tears in his eyes as well. He only nodded. "So...your going to stay with a man who abuses you and treats you like shit?"

Kaylee stayed quiet and Jeff figured out her answer. "Just know that I'm only a phone call away. He bent down to kiss his friend on her forehead, and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

Kaylee watched her friend walk out of the room, and started to cry even more. She realized she let the man, the only man, she has truly loved walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's she doin'?" Matt asked.

"She's better, I guess." Jeff said.

"What happened?" Matt asked, sensing the stress in his brother's voice.

"She wants to stay with the jerk.. Rick did this to her, and she wants to stay with him." Jeff said.

"What?"

"I know. I told her how I felt and everything. She said this just isn't the right time. I guess I gotta respect that." Jeff said, looking disappointed.

"Hey doll face." Rick said softly as he walked in the room. Kaylee didn't respond, but just glared at him from the bed. "Look what I got ya." He said, setting down a bouquet of roses.

"As if this is gonna make things better?" Kaylee said, bringing to his attention the bruises that donned her fair skin.

"Who else." Kaylee spat.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. I don't know what happened-"

"Well let me help you, you beat the hell out of me till I was bloody and bruised." Kaylee said.

"Baby, I didn't mean it." Rick said, stroking her face.

"How can I ever trust you again? You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be the one to protect me." Kaylee said.

"And I will, I promise I will. Nothing like this will never happen again, I swear." Rick said.

The boys all decided to go to a local diner and bowling alley for the night. Matt figured it would do Jeff some good to get out and get his mind off Kaylee, if only for a few hours.

"Ok, whoever has the lowest score buys the next round." Shannon said, before rolling.

"You havin' a good time, man?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you brought me out. Thanks." Jeff said.

"No problem, bro-" Matt started before his attention went to the door.

"What is it?" Jeff asked before he turned and saw Kaylee walk in with Rick. "You gotta be kiddin' me." Jeff said.

"Rick, wait here, I wanna go say hi to the boys." Kaylee said.

"Don't be long." He said.

"Hey guys." Kaylee said, walking up to the group.

"Hey Kaylee." Matt said. The other boys waved, but Jeff didn't respond at all.

"Uh, hi Jeff." Kaylee said.

"Kaylee."

"Come on, please don't be mad at me-"

"He beats you within an inch of your life, yet here you are with him." Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't understand."

"Oh, I completely understand. Kaylee, don't you know that so long as he's in your life you'll never be happy?"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Rick came up and asked.

"Yeah, and I'm lookin' at it." Jeff said, getting in his face.

"Please don't do this." Kaylee begged.

"Come on Jeff, let it go." Matt said, restraining his brother.

"No, someone needs to show him what it feels like." Jeff said.

"Come on, tough guy, let's go." Rick teased.

"Rick, stop it." Kaylee said.


	8. Chapter 8

**We want to thank WolfKeeper989, jeffhardygirl and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

It had been a few hours since the confrontation between Rick and Jeff, and Kaylee still couldn't believe it happened. Luckily, no fighting actually started, and everyone walked away in one piece. _"How could have I stuck up for Rick and not Jeff?"_ Kaylee thought to herself as she and Rick were on the way back to Kaylee's apartment from the bowling alley.

"Kay, what's going through your head? You look like your deep in thought," Rick said as he grabbed her hand. It made Kaylee so mad how Rick was acting like the boyfriend she wanted ever since he put her in the hospital. She knew it was all an act, but didn't dare say anything...especially since she knew what he was capable of.

"What? Oh...nothing. I was just thinking of what happened at the bowling alley."

"Yeah, your rainbow hair freak friend is lucky I didn't get my hands on him," Rick said confidently.

Jenna smirked. She knew for a fact that Jeff could have easily kicked Rick's ass. Kaylee faked the best fake smile she could as she glanced at Rick.

The rest of the ride to the apartment was pretty quiet, and Rick soon pulled into Kaylee's apartment complex. As soon as he put his vehicle in park, he leaned over and kissed Kaylee passionately. The kiss almost hurt Kaylee's face after he broke it.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Kaylee asked as she opened the passenger side car.

"No, I'm going to drop you off. I have some business to take care of," he replied confidently. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok," Kaylee said as she shut her door and walked to her apartment. Once inside, she dropped her purse on the kitchen table and looked around at the empty space. As lonliness began to set in, she began to cry.

"How did I let me life get to this?" she asked herself out loud. _Jeff was right. I had so many plans in high school and had dreams. How did I end up working at a strip club with a boyfriend as a drug dealer?_ she thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom, and started rummaging through her dresser.

As she tossed around her t-shirts, Kaylee found what she was looking for, the small plastic bag full of drugs. She went back to the living room, and sat in front of the coffee table, and spilled out the substance. Before sniffing up the white powdery substance, she let more tears fall down her already tear stained face.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry," she said out loud. "I do love you. I really do," she said as she bent down and sniffed.

About ten minutes later, just as Kaylee was beginning to feel the high she so desperately thought she needed, she began to hear her phone ring. Not recognizing the number, she tossed it aside and began to sniff again.

A few moments later, she heard her phone beep again, signaling a voicemail was left. Ignoring her phone, she got up and went toward her bedroom again, this time to lay down.

Meanwhile, Rick was irritated that Kaylee didn't pick up the phone, and even more irritated he had to leave a voicemail. "Kay, are you there?" he asked as he talked to her phone. "Kaylee, I need your help. I need you to come down to the police department. I just got arrested."


	9. Chapter 9

We want to thank WolfKeeper989 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!

"God, what did you get yourself into now?" Kaylee said to herself. She flipped her phone shut and rolled her eyes. She was beginning to wonder if Rick was worth the trouble he was becoming.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" An officer at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here for a Rick Warren?" Kaylee said.

"Let me check the database." The officer said, looking at the computer. "Oh yes, drug possession with the intent to distribute. You can see him, but he's being held overnight." The officer said.

"Just great." Kaylee said, running a hand through her hair.

"If you want my advice, you should stay away from this guy. He sounds like nothin' but trouble." The officer said.

"Oh, I've heard that one before." Kaylee said.

"Mr. Warren, someone here to see you."

"Baby." Rick said, standing up from the chair.

"What did you do?" Kaylee asked.

"Man, an undercover tried to bust me, but I swear it wasn't me." Rick said.

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"I was framed baby."

"Right, well you know they're keepin' you here overnight, right?" Kaylee asked.

"What?"

"Did you really think they'd just let you go? Drug charges are serious." Kaylee said.

"Well you gotta do somethin'. Just get me outta here." Rick said.

"Rick, I can't do anything for you."

"What do you mean, you can't? Talk to somebody." Rick said.

"Rick, you got yourself into this, you're gonna have to get yourself out." Kaylee said.

"Kaylee, I've taken care of you these past few years, and you can't even do this for me? You ungrateful bitch!" Rick spat.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Kaylee said.

"If you walk away from me now, you're gonna regret it." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

**We want to thank MrsRKOCena, WolfKeeper989 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!**

The next day, Kaylee made the hardest trip to the county jail she thought she ever would. The previous night, she had a revelation. She wanted to get better. Because she wanted to get better, she was going to break things off with Rick for good. As she walked into the lobby, she took a deep breath and walked toward the officer.

"Hi, I need to see Rick Warren," she said nervously.

"Sit at that chair over there, and he will appear on the other side of the glass in just a moment."

Kaylee sat nervously for the few moments she was alone. Soon after, she watched Rick walk through the door, with a smile on his face.

"Baby, I'm so glad to see you," he said genuninely. "Please tell me that I'm getting out."

"Honestly, I really don't know. What I do know is that people are coming foward saying that you are their drug dealer. So it sounds like multiple convictions...but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it then?" Rick asked.

"When you do get out of prison, when that may be, I won't be waiting for you. I'm breaking up with you."

"Kay..."

"I have done alot of thinking, and I'm determined to get better. So, the first thing I want to do is get rid of the bad influences in my life. You are on that list. I do want you to know that I did love you at one time, and if you do get out soon, I hope you get better as well."

Not wanting to hear him argue and not wanting to see his reaction, Kaylee then got up from her chair and left the jail, and left a stunned Rick still sitting in his seat.

"That was easy," she said out loud. "Now I need to apologize to Jeff."

**A Few Weeks Later**

Kaylee was nervous as could be as she made the drive to Jeff's house. She really hadn't talked to him since the night at the bowling alley, and wasn't even sure if he would even talk to her.

"Well, here goes nothing," Kaylee whispered to herself as she made the nervous walk up the sidewalk and was now standing in front of the front door. A realization then suddenly hit Kaylee. What if Jeff wasn't home? What if he was on the road with the WWE?_ Only one way to find out_, she thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

Jeff answered the door a few seconds later, and was shocked to see the figure standing before him. "Kaylee?"

"Hey," she replied. "Umm...can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, come on in," he said standing aside so she could enter the house. Kaylee instantly took a liking to the house. The rooms were nice and big, and the different colors complimented the room nicely.

"Jeff, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you. Uh, can I get you anything, like a drink or something?"

"No thanks. What I need to say shouldn't take too long."

Jeff then pointed toward the couch, gesturing for them to sit down. Kaylee then sat on the opposite side of Jeff and took a deep breath. "First of all, I want to tell you that Rick and I broke up."

"Really," Jeff said intrigued. "Can I ask what happened."

"Well, first of all, I don't know if you knew this or not, but he is a drug dealer, and he got arrested. I have been doing alot of thinking after the night at the bowling alley, and I want to make my life better. If that means eliminating the bad influences, then so be it."

Jeff then scooted closer to Kaylee and took her hand. "I'm really proud of you. How did you end up with a drug dealer?"

Trying to fight off tears, Kaylee could only shake her head. "I don't know," she was finally able to say. "Umm...I also want to tell you that I reported his attack on me. I called the police the day I broke up with him, and they took my statement and are getting the pictures from the hospital. I think he's going to be in prison for awhile."

"That's good. That is where he deserves to be," Jeff said, still not letting go of Kaylee's hand.

Kaylee could only smile at him. "I also want to say thank you and I'm sorry."

Jeff had a puzzled look on his face. "What are you sorry and thanking me for?"

"Well, I'm thanking you for probably being my one true friend who cares about me, always making sure I'm ok or safe. And, I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. You know that wasn't me."

Jeff smiled back at the woman he still loved more than anything. "Well, your welcome and your forgiven. All that matters now is that the asshole is in prison and like you said, make your life better. If you like...I can help in any way I can."

"I would like that," Kaylee said quietly. "By the way...about the night at the hospital..."

Jeff winced at the memory, recalling the feeling of rejection instantly. "Just forget I said that. I shouldn't have sa-"

"I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you too." Kaylee interrupted confidently. "I always have."

"You do? Really?" Jeff said smiling, scooting even closer to Kaylee.

Smiling, Kaylee only nodded. "I had that same crush on you in high school, and the feelings got deeper after we shared our first kiss. Then you walked back into my life, and you are the only thing that has been on my mind lately," Kaylee confessed as she got up off the couch and stood in front of the fireplace, feeling the warmth on her body.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I am...so in love you Jeff."

Not saying anything, Jeff also got off the couch and walked toward Kaylee. He cradled her face with his right hand, and placed his left around her waist. He then leaned down, and placed a long soft kiss on Kaylee's waiting lips, who gladly returned the kiss. "I love you too Kaylee. I love you very much."


	11. Chapter 11

**We want to thank MrsRKOCena, WolfKeeper989 and ShannonxMoore'sLoverx for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming!**

Kaylee woke up in Jeff's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually happy she woke up. She kissed his cheek and he stirred a little.

"Morning."

"Hey there." Jeff said, touching her face.

"Sorry I woke you." Kaylee giggled.

"Hey, I can think of worse things to be woken up by." Jeff said, flashing his dimples.

"Jeff, did you mean it? What you said last night?" Kaylee asked.

"What- of course I meant it. I always will." Jeff said.

"No matter what, even when things aren't so good, you'll still love me?" Kaylee asked.

"Promise. Now that I've got you, I'll never let you go." Jeff said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey bro." Jeff said, opening the door.

"Hey bro, hey Kaylee." Matt said.

"Hey Matt." Kaylee said with a smile.

"So what are you up to today?" Jeff asked.

"Well me and some of the boys are goin' out a little later. You guys are more then welcome to come." Matt said.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Kaylee said.

"Cool." Jeff said, walking into the kitchen with his brother.

"So?" Matt asked.

"So what?"

"What's up with you two?" Matt asked.

"Well, we talked, and we both made it clear how we felt about each other. I think we can make this work, man." Jeff said.

"That's great Jeff, I'm happy for you." Matt said, patting his shoulder.

While Kaylee was sitting in the living room, she heard her phone go off. Someone left a voice mail.

"Kay, it's me. It's been a few weeks, and I miss you. Look, I know you didn't mean it when you said you were breakin' up with me, so just come see me ok?"

Kaylee flipped her phone shut and tossed it. Rick was sure going to make moving on difficult.


	12. Chapter 12

**We want to thank MrsRKOCena and WolfKeeper989 for the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!**

Kaylee sighed after she tossed her phone. She knew that she had to see Rick-to convince him that it was over. A smile grew on her face as she watched Matt and Jeff walk into the living room.

"Ok guys, we are all meeting at my house at 8, so try not to be late," Matt said as he walked toward the front door and turned back to face his brother and Kaylee.

He smirked as he watched Jeff come behind Kaylee, and wrap his muscular arms around her tiny waist, nuzzling into her neck. He was glad to see Jeff so happy. "Hey Kay."

"Yes," she said smiling.

"I'm glad you finally decided to give my brother a chance. You guys look good together."

Still smiling, Kaylee said nothing as Matt walked out the door. She then turned around to face Jeff, his arms still wrapped protectively around her. She saw that he too had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You. Us. I never would have thought in a million years that you would be standing here with me in my arms, and I am able to call you my girlfriend."

"There isn't anyplace I would rather be," Kaylee said, staying in his arms a moment longer before she broke the touch to grab her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going to head to my apartment to get ready for tonight and run a quick errand. I'll meet you back here."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, that's ok. I won't be long I promise," Kaylee said as she stood on tip toe and place a quick kiss on Jeff's waiting lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kaylee. You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Kaylee only smiled as she walked out the door and into her car. As she drove to the prison, the smile never left her face. She couldn't believe the last 24 hours actually happened, and for the first time, she was with someone who truly loved her.

The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach came back as she walked up the sidewalk to the prison. She was soon seated in the same seat as her last visit, and felt like she had to throw up when Rick sat across from her.

"Hi baby," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," Kaylee said with a blank expression on her face. "Listen, I know that you don't think its over between us, but it is Rick. I am wanting to make my life better, and frankly I don't love you anymore. I have surrounded myself with people who truly care about me. I haven't even used drugs in 3 days."

"Yeah I can tell by the way your shaking. What do you mean you don't love me anymore? Did you whore yourself up for some other guy?"

"I didn't whore myself up. Yes, I'm seeing someone but I won't tell you who. That isn't any of your business," Kaylee said sternly as she stood up. "Now get this through your thick skull, Rick, we are done. Please leave me alone."

Again, she quickly turned on her heel and headed toward the EXIT, not wanting to hear Rick's reaction. Another hour later, she pulled into Jeff's driveway, ready for a night of fun. She quickly smoothed out any wrinkles on her black halter top and jeans, and went inside. Once inside the house, she saw an expressionless Jeff sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby," she said as she set down her purse and went to kiss his cheek. "What's the matter?"

"Kay, do you believe in honesty in a relationship?"

"Of course," she said, not believing she was lying again about that one precious secret she was trying to kick on her own.

"Ok then, where did you go after you left here this afternoon? Did you go see Rick?"

Shameful, Kaylee's face dropped and she only nodded. "How did you know?"

"Matt called. He was driving to the store to get some things for tonight, and said he saw you walk in. Why didn't you tell me? Do I have something to worry about?" he asked as he got up from his seat to face her.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you in it. Earlier today, he left me a message saying that he missed me and didn't really believe it was over. So, before I went home, I stopped by the prison, to tell him it was over and that I'm very happy with someone else. I told him to leave me alone."

"You could have told me..."

"I know I should have," Kaylee interrupted. "I'm so sorry."

Jeff then got down on his knees to kneal in front of Kaylee. "Kay, what I told you last night was real, and I was glad to finally hear you say that you love me too. I don't want to share you with someone else, or wonder if you are still thinking about Rick. I want you all to myself."

"You do have me all to yourself. Please believe me when I say that Rick and I are done. I meant what I said last night too. The past 24 hours, I have felt more love from you than I ever have from anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else...I want to be with you. It took me long enough to realize it, but I do..."

Jeff smirked at Kaylee's last comment as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Its just the thought of you going to see Rick killed me. Let's make a deal: lets always be honest with each other. No more secrets."

Kaylee's smile returned as she nodded. "No more secrets," she said as placed a kiss on Jeff's waiting lips.

They both left the house soon after, and were on Matt's doorstep within 15 minutes. "Its about time you guys got here," he exclaimed as Jeff and Kaylee walked in hand in hand.

"Sorry, we just had to resolve an issue," Jeff said, winking at Kaylee, who walked away to say to Shane Helm's girlfriend, Talia.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked.

Jeff nodded. "Never better, bro. Never better."

"Here is a beer for you," Shannon said as he handed the beverage to Jeff.

"Thank you," he said.

About ten minutes later, Kaylee snuck into the downstairs bathroom. She hadn't done anything in the past 3 days, and thought she could really kick her habit on her own, but found it too hard. With seeing Rick today and having her first argument with Jeff, she just needed a little something to calm her down. She would start again tomorrow.

As she was making that all too familiar line of cocaine on the vanity, there was a knock on the door. It was Jeff. "Kaylee, are you in there?"

"Yeah," she replied in a shaky voice. "I'm just fixing my makeup. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Jeff then opened the door. "Well, we are rea-What the hell is going on in here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**We want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! We really appreciate it. Here is the latest chapter, and as always, please read and review!**

"Jeff, wait! Don't come in here!" Kaylee stumbled trying to clean the mess around her nose.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?" Jeff asked, taking her by the shoulders.

"Just go Jeff, you can't help me." Kaylee said, pushing him away.

"Not if you won't let me.. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jeff asked.

"You wouldn't understand.. Just let me go. I've already ruined enough lives, I don't wanna ruin yours." Kaylee said.

"Well you will if you ruin yours.. Just let me help you, baby." Jeff pleaded.

"It's too late Jeff, you can't." Kaylee cried, sinking to the floor.

"Yes I can, and I will." Jeff kissed her forehead as he cradled her in his arms.

Jeff had gotten Kaylee home and settled her into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful then, it killed him to know she was in so much pain.

"I'm gonna fight for you.. Even if it kills me, I'm gonna get you through this." Jeff said. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey there." Kaylee looked up and saw Jeff's blue eyes looking down on her.

"Hi." Kaylee sat up, not sure what to expect.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked.

"Like hell. I never wanted you to see me like that, Jeff."

"But it's a good thing I did. I'm gonna get you outta this Kaylee, whether you want me to or not." Jeff said.

"Jeff, no. I can't put this on you. These are my problems, and mine alone. I have to deal with them.." Kaylee said.

"You shouldn't have to go through this alone, sweetheart." Jeff said.

"How can I ask you to do this for me. You're probably disgusted." Kaylee said.

"Hey, I'll be the last person to judge you. Trust me, I'm no angel." Jeff assured.

"I don't know what to say." Kaylee said.

"Just say anything. Talk to me, I wanna know what you're feeling. Your first mistake was thinking you don't have anyone who cares about you. You couldn't be more wrong. You'll always have me, no matter what." Jeff said.

"Really? Can you really promise me that?"

"With all my heart." 


	14. Chapter 14

**We want to thank BreyeRrose, MrsRKOCena, Awprncss4386 and Musicluver22 for the awesome reviews! We hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and please read and review!**

"Ok, I know I can't do this alone," Kaylee said as she sighed. "So...i do need help," she whispered.

"Its good to hear you admit that," Jeff said, stroking her hair.

Kaylee smiled at him. "What happens now?"

"Well, first I want to take you to your apartment and get rid of the drugs there. I think whats going to help you the most is getting rid of all the bad influences. I think that means you should quit your job too."

"Jeff, if I quit my job, how will I pay for it?"

"I want you to give up the apartment, and move in with me."

"You want me to move in with you! Are you sure?" Kaylee asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The next day, Jeff accompanied Kaylee first to the strip club, where they first ran into Callie.

"Kaylee!!! Its so good to see you," Callie said as she hugged her friend.

"You too! You remember Jeff, right?"

"Yes, its good to see you Jeff."

"Good to see you Callie," Jeff said politely.

"Hey, is Vic in his office yet?" Kaylee said as the friends continued talking.

"Yeah he just got here not to long ago."

"Good, I'm going to go talk to him," Kaylee said as she took Jeff's hand. "We will catch up with you later."

Kaylee and Jeff then walked toward the back and Kaylee glanced at Jeff before she knocked on the door. Nodding toward her, she knocked, and they walked in together once Vic said to come in.

"Kaylee, its good to see you!" Vic said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Jeff. Jeff, this is my Vic, my boss."

The men politely shook hands, and then Kaylee took a deep breath. "Vic, I came here today to give you my resignation. I know I haven't been here in awhile due to my attack and stuff, but I don't think I can come back."

"Can I ask why? This seems kind of sudden, Kaylee."

"Well...there are some problems around me that I need to take care of, and I'm going to be moving to Cameron as well."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Vic asked.

Kaylee shook her head. "No, my mind is made up. I've made some great friends here, but I think its the right time to move on."

When Jeff and Kaylee left the gentleman's club, they drove another few blocks to Kaylee's apartment.

"So, do you have any drugs stashed around?" Jeff asked after they came through the front door.

"Umm...yeah," she said as she immediately headed toward the bedroom. Jeff watched her as she pulled out a couple of plastic bags from her dresser. She then turned toward Jeff.

"You can do it. Go ahead," he encouraged as they went toward the master bathroom. Jeff followed Kaylee as she knelt in front of the toilet.

Kaylee opened one bag, and felt a sudden urge to take it. It had been a full 24 hours since she last used, and could feel herself needing it. She then glanced back at Jeff, who started rubbing her shoulders. She then turned the bag over and dumped the contents in the toilet.

"I'm proud of you baby," Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't think I can do this," Kaylee said through tears. "I just need to take one hit. That's all I need! I promise."

"No, you don't need any hits. You are a tough girl, and you will get through this. Come on, you can dump the next bag.

Kaylee shook her head. "No, I can't. You do it."

Jeff immediately took over Kaylee's spot in front of the toilet, and dumped out all the contents, and flushed it all away. Kaylee only cried harder as Jeff took her in his arms.

"I know that was hard, Kaylee. I'm very proud of you. Now...was that all of it?"

"Yes, there isn't anymore."

"Promise?" Jeff asked.

Kaylee nodded. "Promise."

Once Jeff and Kaylee grabbed some of Kaylee's belongings she would need, they headed back to Jeff's house, and then to Matt's, where he was hosting a barbecue.

"Hey man," Jeff said as the brothers bumped knuckles.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see you come." Matt said.

"We wouldn't miss a legendary Matt Hardy barbecue," Kaylee said sarcastically as she noticed Shane Helms and Shannon Moore and their girlfriends outside. "I'll be back in awhile. I want to go and say hi to the girls."

Jeff watched his girlfriend walk outside, and then let out a sigh. Matt turned toward his brother with a look of confusion on his face. "What's up? And why did you and Kaylee leave so early the other night?"

"She was in the middle of a problem, and I wanted to take her home so we could take care of it together," Jeff said without telling Matt the whole story.

"Did you guys fix it then?"

Jeff shrugged. "Its not completely fixed, but it will be in time. I know it will."


	15. Chapter 15

We want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

"Good, that's what I wanna hear." Matt said, patting his brother's shoulder.

Jeff rolled over to touch Kaylee and noticed she wasn't there.

"Kaylee? Kaylee?" Jeff sat up and called for her. Then he heard what sounded like crying coming from the bathroom.

"Kaylee? Baby what is it?" Jeff walked in and saw Kaylee kneeling on front of the toilet, it was obvious she'd lost control of her stomach.

"I can't do this, it's too hard!" Kaylee cried.

"Yes you can, I promise you can. It's gonna be a little hard at first." Jeff said, kneeling down next to her.

"No, it hurts too much." Kaylee said.

"I know, I know it does. But we're gonna get through this together, ok?" Jeff said, taking her in his arms.

A few months had gone by, and while there were some rough times, Kaylee seemed to be pulling through. They were having a nice little night at home watching scary movies and eating way too much junk food.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get an extra blanket." Kaylee said, patting Jeff's leg before hopping off the couch.

She went to their room and looked through the closet when she heard her phone buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Rick? Is that you?"

"Who else."

"Why are you calling?"

"Ah come on, don't tell me you don't miss me." Kaylee cringed at the sick snickering on the other end of the phone.

"I don't. My life is just fine without you in it." Kaylee said.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Don't. I don't care…" Kaylee said.

"Really? Well maybe I'll just have to come see for myself." Rick said.

"What?"

"It's amazing how soon they let ya out for good behavior these days…"

"Don't you come anywhere near me, I mean it-"

"Kaylee, who are you talking to?" Kaylee turned around and saw Jeff standing in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**We want to thank InkyDoodle, Fearless Hardy, Krista Hardy, BreyeRrose, WolfKeeper989, MrsRKOCena, and awprncss4386 for the awesome reviews. You guys really rock!**

Kaylee jumped when she heard Jeff's voice behind her, as she didn't expect him to be there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Who is on the phone?"

Kaylee took the phone off her ear so she could talk to Jeff, and also because she didn't want to hear Rick's creepy voice anymore. "It's Rick," she whispered.

Jeff then snatched the pink jeweled cell phone out of Kaylee's hand, and angrily put it to his ear. "Rick?"

"Rainbow freak!" Rick said cocky. "Did Kaylee tell you the good news?"

"What good news?" he asked as he glanced at Kaylee.

"She just told me that she has had such a good life the last couple of months, and I told her I had to come and see for myself. It's just amazing how soon they will let you out for good behavior."

Jeff grew more and more angry as he listened to Rick talk. "Listen you bastard, if you come anywhere near me and my girlfriend, I swear I will kill you!"

"Your girlfriend?" Rick asked. "No, no I don't think so. She is still mine."

"Your the one who is mistaken," Jeff said confidently. "I have been the one to help her pick up the pieces and overcome her drug habit. You were the one who introduced her to that shit."

"Aww...your such a saint. We'll see you soon Jeff," Rick said as he hung up.

Jeff sighed as he flipped Kaylee's phone closed, and tossed on the bed next to his girlfriend. "Kay, what's he calling you for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said. "I thought I was rid of that psycho."

"Have you talked to him? Is that why he called you tonight?" Jeff asked, now starting to pace across the room.

"Of course I haven't talked to him! I haven't seen or talked to rick since the day I went to the jail to break up with him. I can't believe you would think I would do that to you," Kaylee said as she walked out of the room and back to the living room, where their movie was just ending.

Jeff followed her, and Kaylee grew a sick feeling in her stomach when she noticed Jeff grab his jacket out of the closet. "Jeff, where are you going?"

"I just need to get some air. I'll be back later," he said, not making eye contact with Kaylee. As soon as the door closed, Kaylee burst into tears and collapsed on the couch, burying her head into a pillow. Damn Rick. He always knew how to ruin a good moment for her.

Jeff hopped into his car, and drove around while smoking a cigarette. Why was Rick all of a sudden calling Kaylee? Was she being truthful with him when she says she hasn't spoken to him. Jeff didn't know where else to go, and soon found himself on the driveway of his brother Matt.

When Matt opened the door, he was a little surprised to see his brother on the other side. "Hey Jeff. I thought you and Kaylee were having a scary movie night."

"Yeah well, we had a fight and I need some advice," Jeff said as he walked past his brother and collapsed on the couch.

"Sure, what's up man?"

"Well, I need to tell you the whole story. You remeber that night that Kaylee and I left early from your house. We just started going out..."

"Yeah, that was a few months ago, right?" Matt asked.

"Right. Well, the reason we left early is because I caught her doing drugs."

"Drugs??" Matt exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. these last few months I have been helping her clean up and move on in a positive manner. Well, her ex-boyfriend is a drug dealer, and called her tonight."

"What was he calling for?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea. I thought we were rid of him. Matt, we have been so happy. Kaylee has been clean for like the last 2 1/2 months, and I can honestly say that when I think about my future, she is in it, and I want to keep her in it. Then Rick calls...and we get into a huge fight. I then asked her if she was stilling talking to him."

"What did Kaylee say?"

"She told me she hadn't talked to him since the night they broke up. I accused her of lying to me. How could I talk to my girlfriend like that?" Jeff asked as he stood up.

"Let me ask you something, Jeff. When you asked if they still talked, what was Kaylee's facial expressions?"

"She looked surprised I would ask something like that. God I can't believe I talked to her like that. I have to go talk to her..." Jeff said as he walked out the door.

Jeff literally sped back to the house he shared with Kaylee. As he opened the door, he walked around the house, and noticed she wasn't there. "Kaylee!" he called.

Jeff then heard stirring on the couch. He turned to face the couch, and breath a sigh of relief when he noticed Kaylee fast asleep. He kneeled in front of her, and immediately noticed her tear stained cheeks. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

Kaylee rubbed her hand over the right side of her face and blinked a few times before she realized that Jeff was in front of her. She softly smiled. "Hey."

"Hey baby," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry for tonight. I shouldn't have accused you of still talking to him."

"Why did you?" she asked as she sat up, and Jeff then joined her on the couch, holding her close.

"I'm not really sure. I think it just drove me nuts that things have been going so good the last few months, and then he called. I started thinking about how you were before we were together, and...I guess I just don't want to lose you."

Kaylee smiled. "You aren't going to lose me, and I don't want to go back to being the person I was before I started dating you. Rick is just psychotic. I was thinking about something he said earlier..."

"What's that baby?" Jeff asked as Kaylee snuggled closer into him.

"He didn't believe me when I said I was happy without him, and he then said he would have to come and see for himself. You don't think he would do that? Do you?"

"With him, its hard to say," Jeff said as he kissed Kaylee on the temple. "I'm promising you one thing though. As long as I'm around he isn't going to lay a finger on you. He will not get anywhere near you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks alot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hopefully you guys like the new chapter of My Guardian Angel, and as always please read and review!**

"Morning."

"Hey beautiful." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Kaylee.

"Did you sleep good?" She asked.

"I did. You?"

"Ah, I've had better." Kaylee said.

"Somethin' bothering you? Is it Rick? Look at me, so long as you're with me, Rick will never get to you again, I promise." Jeff said, holding her face in his hands.

"I love you." Kaylee said.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"Hey boys." Kaylee said as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Kaylee." Matt said.

"Key kiddo." Shannon said.

"Hey bro." Jeff said, bumping knuckles with Matt.

"What up." He said.

"So you guys ready to get your butts kicked or what?" Kaylee asked.

"Oohh, check out the brass on Kaylee." Shannon teased.

"That's my girl." Jeff said, watching her as she picked out a bowling ball.

"So, did you clear everything up?" Matt asked.

"Yeah man, everything's good. Well-"

"What is it?" Matt asked..

"Well, she's still a little worried about her ex." Jeff said.

"He musta been a real creep." Matt said.

"You don't know the half of it." Jeff replied.

"Well don't worry. We got your back. We'll look out for Kaylee too." Matt said.

"Thanks bro."

"Hey! Be bowlin' or be passin'." Shannon called over to the two.

"So that was fun." Kaylee said, taking off her shoes when they walked into the house.

"Yeah, I had a good time." Jeff said.

"Now I'm hungry." Kaylee said.

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm, pasta. Maybe I'll make some spaghetti or something."

"Ooh, I think I used the sauce up last week at the barbecue. But I can go run out and get some if you want." Jeff said.

"Aww, would you?"

"No problem. I won't be long." Jeff kissed her cheek before he walked out the door.

Kaylee sat down on the couch and smiled. She was so happy things were back on track. She was happier now than she'd ever been. She got up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe he forgot something." Kaylee said to herself before she opened the door.

"Hey baby, miss me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**We really want to thank MrsRKOCena, WolfKeeper989, InkyDoodle, awprncss4386, and I'mxAxRockstar for the awesome reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

A look of fear/shock came across Kaylee's face. She immediately tried to shut the door to lock it, but since Rick was stronger than her, he easily pushed it back open, causing Kaylee to fall on her butt.

After he shut the door, Rick smirked as he looked around the front room. "Not bad, Kay. You obviously moved up from that apartment."

Kaylee didn't say anything as she tried to scoot back farther away from him. "Come on, Kaylee," Rick said bending down on her level, "You act like your petrified of me."

"Well, you did put me in the hospital, and abused me for a number of years..." Kaylee managed to say.

"Well, if you would have listened to me half the time, maybe you wouldn't have been abused," he said confidently. Rick then walked over to the book shelf by the tv that was filled with pictures. He started laughing as he looked at some of Jeff's official WWE pictures (some with Matt, some by himself), there was one of their whole group of friends and another of Jeff, Matt and their dad. There was one picture that made Rick furious. The picture was of Jeff and Kaylee at one of Matt's barbecue.

"OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed, "Your dating the Rainbow freak?!"

When he turned around, Kaylee wasn't anywhere to be found. He climbed up the stairs and started trashing each of the rooms until he found her. Finally, he came to the master bedroom, and found Kaylee hiding by the side of the bed, with her phone to her ear.

"Please Jeff, hurry home, he's here, I'm so scar-" Kaylee was able to say before Rick yanked the phone away. Chuckling, Rick put the phone up to his ear.

"Rainbow freak, thanks for taking such good care of my girl," Rick said as Kaylee tried to run again, but Rick was able to grab her by the arm. Kaylee winced in pain as he kept ahold of her arm, and could see a bruise starting to form.

"You bastard," Jeff yelled, "You leave Kaylee alone, or so help me God I will hurt you!"

"Yeah right," was all Rick said before he ended the phone call. He then turned is attention back to Kaylee. "Lets make sure this doesn't happen again," he said as he threw her phone down on the floor and repeatly stepped on it until it was broken into many small pieces.

"Rick," Kaylee said through tears, "Please let go. Your hurting me."

"Not a chance," he said as he back handed Kaylee across the face, causing her to stumble. He then grabbed her and threw her on the bed she shared with Jeff. She started feeling fear even more as he climbed on top of her, and threw a couple of more punches, now starting to draw blood.

"Rick, stop, please..." Kaylee cried.

"Don't you get it, bitch? This is revenge. You shouldn't have never left me, and sure as hell shouldn't have kept me in jail." Rick then reached to the night stand and grabbed the lamp. "Burn in hell bitch!"

Kaylee was so sure this was it. She closed her eyes and shielded her head with her arms and just as Rick was about to break the lamp over her skull, Kaylee could feel him being lifted off her. She cautiously opened her eyes, and could see Matt throwing him down to the floor, and throwing a few punches himself. She then felt familiar arms wrap around her, carrying her out of the room.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah baby, I got you," he said as he walked down the stairs and out of the door. Kaylee wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he sat her down on the trunk of his car. "Your safe now." Kaylee could faintly hear police and ambulance sirens in the background.

Moments later, police cars and ambulance driver pulled up to the driveway. "Where is he?" an officer asked Jeff.

Jeff then pointed to the front door. "He's in the house, being kept still by my brother. The last time I saw them, they were in the master bedroom."

The 3 officers ran inside the house, and Jeff turned his attention back to Kaylee, who was still crying. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked as he started stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I think so," she whispered as an EMT came up to the couple. "Can we check you over, just to make sure there are no injuries?"

Kaylee shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Baby," Jeff said in a calm but firm voice. "Let them do their job. We need to make sure your ok. Please?"

Kaylee could see the concern in Jeff's eyes, and ultimately agreed. "We will only be a few minutes," the EMT said as he helped Kaylee walk toward the ambulance.

After Kaylee was out of his sight, Jeff angrily punched the trunk of his car. He then watched the officers bring Rick outside in handcuffs, and Matt was right behind them. Jeff instantly noticed a couple of bruises on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked as his brother joined him behind the car.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Rick was able to get in a few punches, but he came out more hurt."

"Good he deserves it," Jeff said angrily. "This is all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Matt asked.

"I told Kaylee this morning that as long as I'm around, Rick wouldn't get to her. I should have been around to protect her. This shouldn't have even happened."

Matt placed a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. "How were you supposed to know this would happen? The only person at fault is Rick."

Before Jeff could respond, the two brothers watched Kaylee being helped back by the same EMT. Kaylee immediately walked into Jeff's waiting arms. He kissed the top of her head and turned his attention back to the EMT. "How is she?"

"She'll be just fine. She has no major injuries that would make us think a trip to the hospital would be necessary. We got the dried blood all cleaned up, and as you can see the only visible signs of the attack are her bruises."

Jeff nodded as he looked down at his girlfriend, who looked petrified. "Thanks alot for coming out. We appreciate it."

After the ambulance left, Kaylee broke the hug with Jeff, and wrapped her arms around Matt. "Thanks alot for pulling him off me. If you hadn't, I don't know..."

"Shh...hey, don't think like that, and you are most welcome," Matt said as he kissed her temple, and released the hug. "If you don't need my assistance anymore, I'm going to head on home."

"Alright, thanks again man," Jeff said as he and Matt bumped knuckles. Kaylee returned to Jeff's protective arms as they watched Matt drive away. Kaylee then looked up at Jeff and both went inside.

"Jeff, I'm going to take a shower. Would you mind getting me a pair of underwear and my pajamas out of our bedroom? I don't feel comfortable going in there for awhile."

"Absolutely. You go take a shower, and I'll bring your stuff in the bathroom," he said as he kissed her forehead.

When he walked into the bathroom a few minutes later, he could faintly hear crying. He then decided to strip himself of his own clothes, and stepped inside the shower with Kaylee.

"Baby," he said quietly as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaylee turned around and Jeff noticed her tear stained cheeks, and held her even tighter. "I'm so sorry," he told her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I told you I would be here to protect you. I wasn't here when you needed me the most..."

Kaylee stopped Jeff's apology speech with a soft kiss. "We didn't even know he would follow through on his word. I didn't want to believe he would do something like this. It's not your fault."

Jeff smirked as he and Kaylee tightened their grip of each other, and just stood standing under the hot water. They stood there in silence until the water got slightly cold, and Jeff could feel Kaylee starting to shiver.

He helped her dry off, and after she got dressed, she took a nervous look into their bedroom, which was still messed up. "Jeff, I can't sleep in there. Not tonight."

"Ok, lets go in the spare bedroom," he said as he took her hand and as they got comfortable in the bed. Even though they were laying in each others arms, Jeff couldn't help but sense how distant and scared Kaylee looked. It was probably because of the attack tonight, and didn't think much of it. "Good night Kaylee. I love you."

Kaylee didn't respond, and after waiting a few minutes, Jeff looked over her shoulder. Kaylee didn't respond because she was sound asleep. He gently kissed her cheek and cuddled closer, as he also fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you goes out to everyone for the awesome reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

_"Rick no, don't do this."_

_"I warned you Kaylee, you had your chance."_

_"Just leave us alone, please!" _

_"Sorry, Kaylee."_

"No! No!" Kaylee shot up in a cold sweat.

"Kaylee, Kaylee it was just a bad dream. It's ok." Jeff took her in his arms and cradled her.

"It's not ok, it'll never be ok." Kaylee said.

"Baby, Rick's going away for a long time. He'll never be able to touch you." Jeff said.

"You don't know that." Kaylee said.

"Yes I do. Rick's got one strike too many. He won't get to you again." Jeff said.

"And you? What makes you think he won't come after you?" Kaylee asked.

"Kaylee, I'm right here. I'm not goin' anywhere." Jeff said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jeff said before kissing her forehead and rocking her back to sleep.

"Hey there." Jeff woke the next morning and saw Kaylee in the kitchen.

"Morning. I made some coffee." Kaylee said, pointing to the counter.

"Thanks, hon. So you're up early. Did you fall back asleep ok?" Jeff asked.

"You know what, I did." Kaylee said.

"Good. Listen, I mean it when I say I'm sor-"

"No Jeff, it's not your fault. You had no more control over what Rick did than me." Kaylee said.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"I realized, I can't live my life being afraid anymore. Rick's only as strong as I make him out to be. I'm done letting him dictate my life." Kaylee said.

"That's my girl." Jeff smiled and pressed their foreheads together.


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thank you goes out to InkyDoodle, WolfKeeper989, awprncss4386, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, and Krista Hardy for the great reviews! You guys are truly awesome!**

The hot water felt so relaxing as it flowed over Kaylee's body in the shower. It had now been a few weeks since the attack from Rick, and although it had been rough at first, Kaylee finally felt safe again. She felt like she had regained control of her life.

Kaylee happily sighed as she finished washing her hair, and softly giggled as she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her small frame. "Hey baby! I'm so glad your home," she exclaimed.

"I missed you," Jeff replied as he turned Kaylee around so they could be face to face. "It's good to have you back in my arms."

"It's good to have your arms around me," she replied as Jeff leaned down and hungrily kissed his girlfriend, picking her up in his arms in the process.

"I love you," Jeff said as he continued to place a line of kisses down Kaylee's neck and chest.

"Mmm..I love you too baby," Kaylee replied as she leaned her head back against the tile wall.

Later on in the evening, after long hours of love making, Jeff and Kaylee were fast asleep in each other's arms. For some reason, she couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning. Just as Kaylee was about to finally fall asleep, another dream over took her thoughts.

_"Please Rick, don't hurt him," Kaylee pleaded. She, Rick and Jeff were all standing in the middle of some dark alley. Rick had somehow taken Jeff down, and was now holding a gun to his head._

_"Kaylee, go! I'll be fine," Jeff said._

_"No I won't go. Rick, please what can I do? Please!"_

_"Tell Rainbow freak here that your relationship is a mistake and your coming back to me!" Rick demanded._

_Kaylee's tears fell harder as she watched Rick's arm tighten around Jeff's neck. "I...I can't. I love him."_

_"Your decision," was all Rick said as he pulled the trigger._

"NOOOO!" Kaylee screamed as she continued tossing and turning. Jeff instantly heard her screaming and crying. "Kay, wake up," he said trying to wake her up.

Kaylee instantly shot straight up in a cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was still in the bedroom she shared with Jeff. She then noticed Jeff's worried facial expressions, and instantly leaned toward his shoulder.

"Everything is ok, baby," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. "It was just a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kaylee thought about it for a minute, but decided against it. "No, ummm its ok. I don't even remember what it was about," she lied. Kaylee then moved from Jeff's comforting arms, threw on a t-shirt and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"I just need a glass of water. I'll be right back." Kaylee then walked back toward Jeff, quickly kissed him and left the room again. Jeff thought the behavior was odd, but just thought it was because she was freaked out from the nightmare. Not thinking anything of it, he simply rolled over and went back to sleep.

As she sat at the kitchen table, Kaylee rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. How could she have that horrible nightmare? She obviously didn't want that to happen to Jeff. If she was around, the possibility of Rick coming back would always be around. Kaylee hadn't felt this way in such a long time, but ever since the attack and the first nightmare...Kaylee couldn't get the thought of drugs out of her mind.

_I thought I was getting better. I thought I was starting to feel safe again,_ she thought to herself as she headed toward the bathroom. Knowing there wasn't any actual drugs in the house, she began looking through the medicine cabinet. Finally she found a bottle of asprin. Kaylee sighed as she placed the first pill into her mouth.

About a half hour later, Jeff woke up to a very loud thud. "Kaylee!" he called, but got no answer. He then got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and took off down the hall. That was then he noticed the bathroom light was on.

Jeff walked in, and was horrified at the sight before him. He saw Kaylee passed out on the bathroom floor, with an empty asprin bottle at her side. He ran back to the bedroom and snatched his cell phone to call 911.


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thank you goes out to everyone for the awesome reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

"Doc, is she ok? Tell me she's gonna be ok!" Jeff shouted desperately.

"Calm down, baby bro." Matt said.

"Well we've got her stabilized, but we had to pump her stomach." The doctor said.

"So will she recover?" Jeff asked.

"She'll be fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Jeff shook the doctor's hand before he walked away.

"See bro, everything's gonna be ok. Soon you can get Kaylee and go home." Matt said.

"I just don't understand why she did it. She was doin' so good." Jeff said.

"It's hard to say man. People relapse all the time…"

"I can't lose her man, I can't."

After a while, the doctor told Jeff that he could go in and see Kaylee because she woke up and was asking for him.

"You go on bro, just tell her we're all thinkin' about her." Matt said.

"Will do, and thanks for bein' here, man." Jeff said.

"No problem bro." Matt said as he went to the exit.

"Jeff?"

"Hey, how ya feelin'?"

"Like hell." Kaylee said..

"I'll take it." Jeff said with a little smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?" Jeff asked.

"I- I think it was because of my dream," Kaylee whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What dream?"

"Last night, I had a nightmare. It involved you, me and Rick, and he had his arm wrapped around your neck with a gun pointed to your head..." she explained as she trailed off. Realizing how much the nightmare scared her, Jeff took Kaylee in his arms and held her as she cried.

"Do you have any idea what that would've done to me if I'd lost you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I just got scared and-"

"Kaylee, I told you there's no reason to be scared anymore. I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere." Jeff said.

"I realize that now, Jeff. Really, I do."

"Promise you won't ever do something like this again."

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**A BIG thank you goes out to InkyDoodle, awprncss4386, Wolfkeeper989, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, and MrsRKOCena for the great reviews. You guys are the best!**

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of My Guardian Angel. We want to thank everyone who read this story, ever reviewed it and put it in their favorites. You guys are truly awesome.**

Kaylee woke up early the next morning, feeling a little better but still feeling like hell. She looked to her left, and smirked when she noticed Jeff still sleeping on the hospital recliner. Jeff then started stirring, and sat up when he noticed Kaylee awake.

"You know, those recliners aren't as comfortable as they look," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm glad you stayed."

"I wouldn't have been anywhere else," he said as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to tell the doctor your up and make a quick phone call," he said as he kissed her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too Jeff."

Within an hour, Jeff was able to bring Kaylee home. The drive home was relatively quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. When they turned into the driveway, Kaylee noticed immediately the balloons strung on the front porch. "Jeff, what's all this?" she asked.

"It's just a little welcome home gesture," he said as they walked inside. When they walked through the door, Kaylee was surprised at the sight before her. There was a rose petal trail leading up the stair case and candles lit in the living room. "Jeff, what is all this?" she asked.

He took her hand in his and gently kissed the top of it. "Follow the trail. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Kaylee did as she was asked, and followed the rose petal trail. The trail led to their bedroom and Kaylee then found a small box in the middle of their bed. Jeff then stepped ahead of her, grabbed the box and then took Kaylee's hands into his. Both were starting to have tears in their eyes.

"Baby, I love you," Jeff began. "We have been through alot over the last several months and know now more than ever that you are the person I want to be with. I love your smile and how strong you are. When I'm on the road, I miss you like crazy and love holding you each night. I guess what I'm trying to say is," he said as he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Tears were now flowing down Kaylee's cheeks as she listened to Jeff's speech. This was the guy who helped her overcome her drug problem, and get her life back on track. The answer to Jeff's question was easy. "Yes Jeff, I will," she said as Jeff stood up and twirled Kaylee around in the room. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kaylee's tiny finger.

"You have just made me the happiest guy in the world," Jeff said as he cradled her face in his hands.

**6 Months Later**

It was a beautiful fall day, and as Kaylee looked outside, she couldn't help but smile. Today was her and Jeff's wedding day, and the past 6 months have been going great. Kaylee was totally off the drugs and even attended the occasional counseling sessions with the support of Jeff. The nightmares had stopped, and the last she heard, Rick was still rotting in jail.

Jeff and Kaylee wanted a small and simple wedding, and thought the backyard was perfect. Kaylee grinned as she watched Matt and Gil put the finishing touches on the archway that would later be decorated beautifully with the orange roses. She then noticed Jeff start setting up the chairs and grinned even bigger when he noticed her at the window and blew her a kiss. She did the same as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

Callie, her friend that had been by her side through it all, walked in and looked beautiful in her chocolate colored bridesmaid dress. "Come and sit down, its time to do your make up."

Within 2 hours, Kaylee was being zipped into her dress. She loved how simple her strapless gown was, but also loved the little flare it gave off by the chocolate colored sash around her waist. "Callie, thank you again for being my Maid of Honor," she said as she hugged her friend. "I honestly never thought this day would ever come. I thought I would be stuck with Rick for the rest of my life."

Callie grinned as she hugged her friend. "I'm glad he isn't apart of your life anymore. The important thing is is that in a matter of minutes you are going to become Mrs. Jeff Hardy, and that you have the love of a true man."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

About 15 minutes later, Kaylee was standing near the sliding glass door as she watched Callie walk down the aisle to the music from the piano. Within minutes, the trumpets started, signaling Kaylee it was time for her walk down the aisle. As Jeff watched Kaylee walk down the aisle on the arm of his dad, his breath was literally taken away. She had never looked so beautiful than she did at that very moment.

Kaylee soon reached the end of the aisle, and linked arms with Jeff as they stood in front of the priest. After reciting a prayer and collecting the rings from Callie and Matt, the priest asked Jeff and Kaylee to face each other and join hands. "Jeff, do you take Kaylee to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jeff replied with the biggest grin on his face. He then took Kaylee's ring and placed it on her finger.

"Kaylee, do you take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kaylee's tears started rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. "I do," she replied as she took Jeff's ring and placed it on his finger.

"By the power invested in me and by the state of North Carolina, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jeff, you may kiss your bride."

Jeff then cupped Kaylee's face in his hands and gently placed a soft kiss upon her lips, and continued kissing as they both could hear cheers and applause from their guests.

Several hours later, after all the speeches and the last of the champange had been drunk, Jeff and Kaylee were in front of their honeymoon suite. Jeff opened the door, and then turned and smiled with every evil intention on his mind to Kaylee. "What?" she asked.

Saying nothing, Jeff swooped Kaylee off her feet and brought her in the room, both of them laughing. "Did the day turn out perfect for you?" he asked when he finally laid her down on the bed and carefully climbing on top of her.

"I don't think the day could have been more perfect. Baby, can I sound corny for a second?"

"Sure."

"After everything that we have been through, I feel so lucky to call you my husband. You are truly my guardian angel," Kaylee said with a smile.


End file.
